Quinn's Darkest Secret
by Pyrotay
Summary: Now Quinn's pregnant she has to face her biggest fears but someone very unexpected helps her out the most in her times of trouble.  I do not own Glee. Obviously I wish I did then all my favourite couples would be ready to rubble.
1. It's complicated

It was a cold but clear Friday night in the outskirts of Lima, Ohio. Quinn had invited Santana and Brittany over for some 'female bounding' time.

"So Quinn, I'm guessing you haven't told your Dad about the baby." Santana said sympathetically after a long discussion after other nonsense.

Quinn looked down her hands, with her peaceful expression transformed in to a worried and needy one. "No. I'm too frightened..." She mumbled out unstably.

Brittany instantly rushed over to where Quinn was sitting and hugged her, tightly. Everything was silent for a few minutes, a comforting silence as Quinn's tears rolled slowly down her face.

_Maybe he would take it fine. I seriously doubt it somehow. Come on your his daughter. Yes but remember the last time. He was drunk... He's always drunk Quinn. Okay you're doomed. Thank you for agreeing with me conscience. _

As Quinn was busy arguing with her thoughts, and effectively had zoned out completely, Santana had managed to creep over and hug Quinn too. To Quinn's surprise she heard a soft, beautiful voice sing a soft lullaby in her left ear. "I closed both locks below the window. I closed both blinds and turned away. Sometimes solutions aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye's the only way. And the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you and the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey and the sun with set for you. Pink cards and flowers on your window. Your friends will plead for you to stay. Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple. Sometimes goodbye's the only way. And the sun will set for you. The sun will set for you and the shadow of the day will embrace the world in grey and the sun with set for you." Quinn looked up at Santana and smiled through her barrier of sadness.

"I never knew you liked Linkin Park." Remarked Quinn mockingly.

Santana looked at Quinn, like her eyes were searching her soul trying to see the problem that was tormenting her. "Well, that's the best one." Replied Santana warily. Having given up her search she decided to turn to more direct methods. "Quinn?"

"San?"

"Why are you so scared? He would never hurt you, right?" Santana asked cautiously.

"It's complicated. I don't want to discuss it." Quinn replied stubbornly yet still emotionally.

Santana sat there with her puppy dog eyes and concerned forehead. No one at school had really seen Santana be soft, concerned or even vaguely kind. Only Quinn and Brittany had seen it properly. But the whole of New Directions had seen her sad and emotional but never directed towards them. Santana only really opened up to people she could trust, Quinn and Brittany. Right now Santana knew this was a time when her best friend was in deep waters and couldn't escape. So Santana took Quinn's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Quinn? You must understand that if your Father is, has or is at risk of doing any harm to you that you must tell someone. We will help you in any way possible. Yet we will not push you, but if you feel like he might cause you harm tell us before the big announcement." Santana spoke every word with emotion and tried her best to make Quinn feel as if she could trust her and Britt.

Quinn only broke down in sobs and tears. Santana gave it a rest knowing that it's a bit so much for her. So they lay her down on the bed and held onto her. They constantly reassured the broken girl in their arms. They lay there until the vulnerable, hurt girl had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>You little brat!" Russell yelled at Quinn. "We give you everything and you repay us with this!" He gestures towards the green stain on the carpet. Russell raises his hand, Quinn flinches she knows what's coming. In one short swoop, his hand hits her hard over the face. Quinn bites her tongue knowing that if she shows her pain, he will strike again. A sudden sharp kick to the leg, one that she wasn't expecting, arrives. This time she yelps out in pain. "You brought on yourself, you're sinful and dumb!" With another lash of the hand, he grabs her by the collar and drags her up stairs. Quinn makes no attempt to stop him, she learnt her lesson long ago. He opens the door impatiently and chucks her inside. Her head hits the bed post as her Dad leaves with a bang.<em>

Quinn wakes up startled from all the memories from the nightmare running back. "Quinn we're here calm down, no one's going to harm you."Whispered Brittany as Santana was stirring.

"Quinn? Look at me..." Santana instructs softly. She looked in to Quinn's glassy eyes. "It's alright, was it a bad dream?"

Quinn just nodded, with her eye's spilling over again. Soon enough she was lying back down with both girls comforting her until she passed out.

Santana and Brittany had stayed awake. "San, what are we going to do? I mean why is she so scared? Nothing terrible could happen, right?" Asked Brittany quietly and was also currently wearing the infamous confused expression.

"I don't know Britt, she's obviously scared of her Dad. I don't know why though. But I do know that her parents are extremely Christian and not very open-minded." Replied Santana sadly.

_What to do. May be we should give her time. Possibly or we could spy on the family. No! Okay, fine. Just give her some time Santana._


	2. I know

Quinn woke up the next morning with puffy eyes and a bright red nose. As soon she sat up she felt the banging headache. "Man I should drink while I weep." Mumbled Quinn quietly, trying not to wake up the sweet couple either side of her. She wandered off to the bathroom to fix herself before school. Slipping into her perverted cheerio's outfit and applying make-up. Every single day at school she would hide behind her hard, popular exterior and forces herself to go out boys and act as though she's not impregnated with Puck's kid. She sighs taken over by the stress. She wandered back to her bedroom and found Santana and Brittany in each other's arms still asleep, Santana's tanned skin meshing perfectly with the Brittany's pale complexion, a miraculous yin yang attraction.

_Wow they even seek out each other when they sleep. Its cute Quinn, face it. I know_ _it is adorable._

Finally after numerous seconds of watching the two sleeping she walked over and harshly prodded both of them. "Ughh, Jesus Q that freakin' hurt." Murmured an irked Santana as she slowly got up and hugged Brittany and told her to wake up. Brittany is an insanely deep sleeper, so it usually takes a lot to wake her up. After the doves in love had finally finished getting ready they grabbed some fruit and went to practice.

* * *

><p>"You bag of greasy chips; I can make fifty pots in my sleep better than you can do this routine. Again chip shop!" Sue Sylvester roared through the megaphone, at the drowsy Cheerio's. At the end of practice all of them were aching in places they couldn't even imagine. Quinn stripped down and had a shower when the stalls were quieter. She didn't care if she was late for first period. As the cold water streamed down her face and through her hair, she tried not to think of anything but it's difficult when those memories and thoughts fail to leave completely and are left lingering on the surface.<p>

"Quinn?"

Quinn spins around following the sound. "San!" She yells in shock. "You scared the shit out of me."

"What is that?" Santana say's ignoring Quinn's shock. She walks over and pointing to the bruises and belt marks on her toned back. She seizes Quinn with to both hands and looks her directly in the eye. "Q? Tell me now." She demands.

Quinn stands there and breaks down slowly. "Please don't tell anyone. Please, please San..." She begs, sobbing. Santana kneels down next to Quinn's bare, soaking body and turns off the shower. Instead of asking again, Santana looks at her genuinely and then pulls Quinn into a tender supportive hug. "I-I don't kn-know if I can d-do this." Quinn sniffles into Santana Cheerio's costume.

"Yes you can, and I will never tell a soul I promise. Just tell what happened." Santana whispers gently into Quinn's ear.

"Okay. Promise me." Quinn starts hesitantly. "I promise, go on." Santana urges calmly. "He gets angry, really angry at some things. Sometimes he's drunk but sometimes he's not. He did this." Quinn gestures to the wounds.

"Oh god, Quinn..."Sighed Santana slightly shell shocked. "Can you say who?" She knew that there was something awful going on behind closed doors and knows who is harming her but she didn't realise the extent of the damage, she only thought of the emotional side, and she needs confirmation that it is her Dad torturing her best friend. She held on tighter and tried again. "Is it your Dad?" Quinn just start's to bawl again, validating Santana's beliefs.

"Just stay with me for now... And get me a towel or something. Talk later..." Joked Quinn half-heartily. Santana looks up uncertainly. "Like seriously I want my private parts covered. You may be my friend but I feel very uncomfortable right now." Quinn repeats.

"Fine, I'll be back in a second." Said Santana and jogged off to her locker. She takes out her emergency clothes and black ultra soft towel. You never know when you need spare clothes in this school. When she comes back Quinn is still sitting there with a blank expression on her face. "Here you go." She said as she passed the clothes to Quinn gingerly.

Quinn's slips it on carefully, avoiding the bruises, and goes back to Santana's shoulder. "Thanks." She mutters.

"Do you want to go home?" Asks Santana steadily.

"No."

"Are you sure? You can come back to mine instead."

"No, that's not necessary." Answers Quinn stubbornly. "It's best if I stay, I kind of want to go to Glee Club tod-"RING_ RING RING. _The bell goes off signalling second period. "Oh for fucks sake. Talk about interruptions." Curses Quinn.

"Off to next class then, maths for the both of us." Declares the Latina delicately. She grabs Quinn's hand and drags her off to their lockers. They walked down the hall to the next class with hands intertwined and HBIC masks on, kind of. As they walking into class Santana apologized with a lame Miss Sylvester wanted to speak to us excuse.

Quinn kept her expression completely vacant for the whole period and it was evident she wasn't paying attention. "Miss Fabray? Are you with us?" Miss Haymer asks strongly but lightly. Quinn just nods absentmindedly. The teacher decides not to press the matter further, fortunately.

* * *

><p>When the bell rings Santana has to practically push Quinn out to the next class. "Quinn? Are you alright?" Examines someone with a soft; memorable voice behind the distressed best friends. Santana turns round as does Quinn gradually. Santana looks at Quinn only to find she has turned completely pale and green but yet with wildly rosy cheeks. Santana snickers inwardly towards the odd contrast, and then goes straight back to concern.<p>

"Quinn's a little sick at the moment, now scoot Berry." Santana replies surprisingly coolly.

"Santana... Don't be mean. She's just being kind." Quinn warned weakly.

Rachel starts to blush crimson. _ Did she? No it can't be. May be she did. Not possible._

"Sorry. We're alright Rachel..." Santana forced out that name. "After you." She gestures towards the classroom uncharacteristically.

Rachel looks at Santana disbelievingly. "Right, well. I wish you to feel healthier soon Quinn." Then she strolls into their history class. _That's_ _bizarre, never seen Quinn like that. May be I could help. No, that's not a good idea; neither Quinn nor Santana likes you. But they were just very kind to you. Santana was just obeying Quinn and Quinn didn't feel like a battle. So she looks dreadful, absolutely atrocious and she might want a shoulder to cry on. She's got Santana. Still Santana's a bitch, unless she's with Brittany. But Quinn trust's her. Oh shut up, damn it I'm going to attempt to offer help at least. There's no beating you. You're me. Still I'm your mind and you're the spirit that means you have the advantage. Just let me deliberate, Spongy Organ. Oi, that's not nice. You lose. _

"The Vikings were first found to been in the Norway region until deciding to sail over to the top of Scotland. Well, the Highlands, Orkney and Shetland. Many have believed to wear horns on their helmets but that is not entirely true. Even if they did wear the horns it would only be to frighten the villagers out of their homes so they could steal the money and gold. Now turn to page 236 in your textbooks." He ordered after his, what seemed like hour long, lecture on the vicious Vikings. Quinn sat there a million miles away while Santana found the page in her book. "Quinnie, wake up you got work to do." Santana whispered caringly. She waved her hand rapidly in front of Quinn's face. That still didn't work so she poked her roughly instead. Quinn's head finally snapped up and looked at Santana with glazed eyes.

"Wait what... What do we have to do?" Quinn slurred dazedly. She was still looking completely under the weather. Santana walked her hand over to Quinn's and held it soothingly.

"I'll do it for you. You just sit and pretend." Santana offered encouragingly. She winked charmingly and ducked her head down to write and worked at lightning speed. After a long five minutes she had finished both pieces, carefully reworded each and tried desperately to imitate Quinn's cursive handwriting. "There all done." She smoothly murmured with a proud expression from having finished before half the class even if she had to do two copies with different styles.

Quinn blinks and smiles thankfully.

From across the class a brunette with perfectly chocolate brown eyes was watching purposefully. Checking all actions and interactions made between the pair. She wrote all the different signs and body language down. This is where her unnecessary organisation and observation abilities become somewhat useful. Almost constantly she saw Quinn with deep emotion engraved in her eyes. A mixture of what she thinks is terror, worry, sorrow, blame and reflection.

_Not good. Not good. Not good. I have to help. _

When the bell goes off for break Rachel deliberately times her exit so she can speak to the blond Cheerio. She falls in step with them as they head to the field, the most peaceful place in the school. "Um, hey?" Rachel says hesitantly.

"Yes Berry?" Santana answers wearily.

"I'm just checking on Quinn. You seem a little preoccupied and completely out of the zone. Quinn, you look terrible. Well not dreadful but you look ill but still attractive. I mean... I'm going to shut up now... Sorry." Rachel rambled out. With a face like a tomato and ear's white hot, just blatantly flustered.

"Calm down Berry, we get you. Quinn's just a little insecure and sick at the moment." Santana managed to tell some of the truth without engaging her in the entire story.

Rachel looked sceptical. "That's not it there's something more. Something I believe she's hidden for a long time. There's something, I don't like seeing Quinn like this I really care."

"Woah, Berry are you some kind of psychologist. That's creepy." Santana questioned with distaste.

"Rachel, you're just smarter than Santana in many other ways than your more than adequate vocabulary." Quinn compliments lamely. Rachel catches her hazel orbs with her chocolate spheres. A strong tug started forming at the edges of Quinn's mouth.

_Wow her eyes are like, beautiful. Rachel you do know that's Quinn? I do but come on look at her flawless facade even though she looks very jagged. Rachel she's a bitch. Come one that's the Cheerio's outfit talking. Still. At least I get an exceptional view with the scandalously short skirt. When did you turn gay, you have a boyfriend. Oh god, damn it what's wrong with me. I was thinking the exact same thing. Anyone would fall for Quinn particularly when she's in charming mode. I suppose that's accurate._

Santana then decided to break the sexual tension. "Right... We should be off." Santana virtually started to drag Quinn down the hallway. Quinn whacks Santana in over the head. "Ow... What was that for?" Santana replies rubbing her skull vigorously.

"For being mean to Rachel. She's just being polite." Answer's Quinn unsympathetically.

Santana glares at Quinn suspiciously. "Seriously? What the hell happened to you? You're being nice to Hobbit."

"I'm sick of being mean to her. It's not fair." Quinn declares. She elbows Santana harshly.

"Joder. Suave ido de Quinn." The Latina comments mockingly.

"Stop with your Spanish crap." Quinn scowled. "She deserves some respect. On that note I'm going to stop the slushie attacks on her. Actually you only get to slushie someone if you ask me first and have a legitimate reason." She continued forcefully, and well, unexpectedly.

"I have no idea what changed but I'm doing to let that drop. I will obey you weird person who has abducted my friend. You really are changing alr-"

"Wait up!" Santana was cut off by some lunatic pattering towards them, Rachel, again.

"Fucking hell, Berry," That received a slap over the head. "What on earth do you want?"

"N-nothing I just want to help Quinn. Truthfully I hate seeing her in this kind of distress. I mean I would for anyone, just in this circumstance. Actually not everyone. I don't want to see you suffer. If you don't want any help now, I'll always be here if you need me. You can trust me." Rachel said smoothly.

"Okay we appreciate the concern but you don't have to help. We're fine." Santana replied carefully to not receive another slap.

"Santana is just being irritating and filling in for me by saying the wrong thing. Here's what I say. Rachel, thank you for looking out for me and I will be sure that I will come to your for help if I need it but right now my Santana need to have some time to talk." Quinn added graciously.

"Okay sure, I'll be in the choir room if you ever want to discuss anything. See you in Glee." The short brunette responded uncertainly and ran off towards the choir room.

"Wow she needs to take a chill pill." Santana states exasperatedly. "Quinn? I hope you realise you look like a green tomato that has lovey-dovey goggle eyes staring after the girl with the business Japanese man's specific fetish of fashion." She insults dryly.

"Whatever... She's very considerate." Quinn comments dreamily. She was still staring after the brown eyed girl. Until Santana gets feed up and forces her to come to the bleachers outside.

_What's wrong with Quinn she's gone all soft, especially for Man-hands. You know what's wrong. I know but its stubbles. She's scared and traumatize, she doesn't act normally at school or at home. Okay, Okay but why? Cause she has to be the perfect daughter to __Russell__. That makes sense. Now speak to her._

"You want to talk?" Santana asks warmly. Quinn nods exceedingly deliberately. "Okay. What happened?" Questions as she pointed to the wounds on her back. As Quinn thinks of what to say Santana takes her hands and holds them securely, rubbing supple comforting circles on the back of them.

"Well I can't remember when it started; I guess it always just happened. He used to only get angry at big things like fights or stealing, sins. But then he started to drink. It all changed he got more and more abrupt and aggressive. When I was 11 I came from school and didn't clean my shoes before entering the house. He took off his belt and whipped me at least 20 times telling me to stop screaming and how useless I am. I had to be perfect for him to avoid it, one small mistake and all hell breaks loose. When he's angry and drunk he doesn't need a reason to hurt me, he'll do it anyway. Do you remember the time when I said I slipped down the stairs and broke my ribs?" She looked up at Santana. Her eyes went big in realisation.

"Hell no!" She exclaimed angrily. "I should have seen this earlier. I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry." Santana sobs regretfully.

Quinn looks at her and a small grateful smile traces her lips. "Santana you wouldn't have known. I gave no clues. I am thankful that you are here right now helping me."

"I understand why you act, well acted, like a bitch. You were hiding trying to stay at the top and earn everything to be perfect but also so you could act out your emotions towards others." Santana says knowing that Quinn is already aware of it.

"I know. I don't want to do it anymore. I have a baby, sadly Pucks but a baby all the while. She's mine and I have to protect her and be myself to be a worthy mother. I wash my hands of this HBIC role. I'm letting go, I'm going to be me. Real me." Quinn validates. Santana's mouth forms a watery smile, a smile that no one else other than Quinn or Brittany has seen.

"I do it too you know. I'm not actually a bitch." Santana whispers hastily. She lowers her head and looks at her hands intertwined with Quinn's, a connection of friendship.

"I know. I can see right through you." Quinn answers consolingly.

"I should probably tell you something. I'm a..."

"Lesbian? Yea I know." She finishes for Santana. "It's alright I won't tell a soul. I'll help you too." Quinn pulls Santana in to a gentle embrace.

"Thank you." Santana murmurs against Quinn's ear making her shiver. They sit there for a good ten minutes until the bell rings for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty uneventful apart from Santana beating up a freshman pupil because he insulted Quinn. It was uneventful until Glee.<p> 


	3. Emotional Glee

Quinn and Santana entered the choir room together. They had both calmed down a lot but they still felt dreadful. Of course they both wore poker faces however Santana's was gentle and Quinn's was weak. Santana dragged them both to the seats at the back. Her eye's twitched towards a certain dancing blonde in the front row, who was sitting on Artie's knee giggling. Quinn caught Santana's hurt expression and followed her line of sight; she grabbed the Latina's hand and squeezed reassuringly.

Mr. Schuester appeared at the front, late as usual. He grabbed a pen and scribbled on the whiteboard. _'Emotion.'_ A series of groans surrounded the room. The only one left smiling was Rachel Berry.

"Your assignment is to find a song that displays your emotions, your inside. You have to perform it with all your heart and you can perform it in groups, pairs or by yourself. Now get to work." He explained unenthusiastically.

Santana automatically asked Quinn if they wanted to do one together. Quinn just nodded vacantly. They didn't speak much because they both knew that this wasn't the place to do so. Both of their minds were twisting and turning the dials. How are you supposed to put abused and pregnant with lesbian and hiding.

"I have it Quinn, I've got it!" Santana virtually yelled causing everyone in the choir room to stop and gape at her with penetrating eyes. "Uh sorry... Revelation." She muttered, now with the blush crawling up her neck and cheeks.

They were still looking at her so Quinn decided to break the ice. "Santana's just a little off today. You know... Time of the month." Quinn implied comically, whispering the last bit. Everyone finally looked away tittering lightly.

Quinn turned back to Santana, who was quite literally hanging her head in shame. "Sorry Santana, did you want them to know that you're not as bad ass as they think. Or that you're harbouring very lesbian feelings." Santana shook her head as slight smile played on her lips. "Thought so. Now what's this genius idea you have in mind?"She leaned back in her chair watching Santana expectantly.

The Latina looked up from the floor with a proud smirk sewn on her features. "Mash-up, Mash-up, Mash-up. We have to mash some songs."

"Santana calm down, jeez. I think the ideas, great! We need songs though."

"We shall find songs tonight. You're coming to mines. And just so you know you will hardly ever see me crazy happy like this so treasure it." Santana countered indignantly.

"Okay whatever you say dear."

You could say it was going flawlessly till the sounds of chairs crashing across the floor sounded. And the silence of their peers settled in with an infuriated ambience forming.

"How could you Rachel! What the hell!" Finn screamed at Rachel, who was trying to keep her temper at bay. You could see the seething fury bubbling up the surface, just ready to burst.

"I said it. All the feelings are gone; I don't know what I ever saw in you. You are immature; you act like a toddler with a Neanderthals brain. Probably all I wanted was bloody _showmance_. I just don't feel the love anymore. Actually I don't recall ever feeling the 'love'. Now Finn if you please. Leave." Rachel babbled as sternly as was possible without lashing out in to full blown ear-splitting shrieks.

Finn looked at her blankly. Then raised his hand and swung it down. It hit Rachel sending a thundering thump around the room. She fell to the floor, cradling her bloodied face. There was a scarlet hand shaped mark covering the right side of her face and her skin was sketched with finger nail slashes.

Finn looked at her in disgust and stormed out of the room. Puck ran after him dragging Matt with him. Both of which had expressions with mix of unadulterated detestation and disbelief. Quinn subconsciously rushed to Rachel's side. She took Rachel's head in one hand to support it and wiped away the brewing tears. Quinn didn't care what the others were thinking; Rachel is too considerate to have this done to her. She would know how much it hurts.

Mr Schue just stood there with utter astonishment embedded on his facade. Kurt was muttering to Mercedes, probably tittle-tattle about the duo. Brittany's expression quickly resembled a lost puppy, perplexed and slightly frightened. Santana had already appeared next to Quinn, the only one knowing why she was there. She actually looked absolutely livid, ready to go all Lima Heights on Finn. Artie looked completely shocked, but still listening to futile rap music. Tina was at the sink getting some wet paper towels and Mike had gone straight to the first aid kit.

Quinn had pulled Rachel in to a tight embrace as she continued to tremble with sobs. Quinn mumbled caring words against the smaller girl's ear. Undoubtedly Rachel was baffled by the fact her apparent opponent was comforting her but she accepted it gladly.

For what must have been ten minutes Rachel was still holding onto Quinn still bawling her eyes out while Tina was holding an ice pack to her swelling cheek. Now the bleeding gashes were covered by bandages and gauze.

Rachel's sobs began to subside; Quinn had resorted to singing a lullaby, one her sister had sung to her on many occasions after beatings. When Rachel had stopped crying, twenty minutes later, only Tina, Mike, Brittany, Santana and Quinn were left. The rest had gone home or had gone to kick Finn's ass.

"Rach? Do you want to go home?" Quinn asked gently, kissing her hand.

"No, I want to be with someone else, I don't want my Fathers to see me like this."

"Okay, then you can come with me and Santana to her house." Quinn stroked Rachel's hair back from her face and looked at her bruise. She brushed her thumb over it gently and then gingerly took her hand.

"As long as Santana doesn't mind."

Quinn glanced at Santana and smiled. "Sure why not" Quinn smile grew. "What's the worst that could happen?"


End file.
